In the Closet of Requirement
by Wendarno63
Summary: <html><head></head>Exams are almost here and Hermione's feeling stressed. Can Fred help her out? When they go to the Room of Requirement, they're in for a surprise!</html>


"The Closet of Requirement"

By: Ms. Hannah and Ms. Wendy

A.K.A AnEarthlyKnight and Wendarno63

On a lovely June afternoon, Hermione was sitting at one of the little round tables in the Gryffindor common room. Exams were well on their way which meant that the academic year was almost over. Most people would be happy to be done with another year of school, but Hermione was freaking out, worrying constantly about keeping up her perfect average. The common room was quiet because most of the people Hermione's age were out with their friends trying to make the most out of the time they had together before parting ways for the summer. This didn't really bother Hermione much because it meant that she could study in peace.

The table was strewn with Hermione's books and papers, all covered in her neat dark writing. She was going over a particularly hard rune translation when the portrait hole swung open, revealing a tall red-haired teen who wore a mischievous smile on his freckled face. Hermione set down her peacock quill. She stretched and turned to face Fred Weasley. She had been working for hours and she welcomed a little social interaction.

"Hey Fred, where's George?" she asked curiously when she realized that he was without his twin. Hermione looked around the common room and saw that there wasn't anyone with him.

"He's out snogging Angelina," he replied nonchalantly. "What about Ron and Harry?"

Hermione, who was still sitting down, faced her papers again. She answered, "Ron's out with his girlfriend Lavender. He's probably eating her face off. Harry's out snogging Snape."

"Oh I see… wait, what?" Fred asked, confused.

Hermione giggled, "I'm kidding!"

Fred rounded on Hermione so that he was standing on the opposite side of the table, leaning over her. "Has the world ended?" He declared to the empty room. "Hermione Granger just cracked a joke!"

Hermione smiled, "You don't think I'm funny?"

Fred rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione with smirk, "Well, maybe you are. I mean, that last line of yours, you had to be pulling my leg. But usually you're the most serious person I know."

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned, "I am not!"

"Oh yeah? What if I do this?" Fred was eyeing Hermione's translations. She realized this and reached for the papers, but Fred was too fast.

"Give it back Fred. I'm being serious, I need that," Hermione pouted.

Fred just laughed, "See what I mean? Plus you don't need to study. You're the smartest girl in Hogwarts."

"I'm not the smartest…" Hermione blushed.

Fred smiled and started walking away from her, the papers still clutched in his hands.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Hermione shouted as she quickly stood up from her chair. She followed Fred as he left the common room, not looking back at the distressed Hermione.

After climbing the stairs for a while, Hermione was losing her breath. "Fred! Where are you going?" She gasped, making another desperate grab for her beloved study papers. As Fred hadn't answered any of her previous inquiries, she thought it was a lost cause. As they reached the seventh floor corridor he turned around abruptly, which made Hermione bump into him.

He smiled at her, then walked away, turned around, and walked back. He did this twice more while mouthing words to himself that Hermione didn't make out.

"What are you doing Fred?" She asked.

"Tsk, tsk. You and your questions," Fred answered, shaking his head. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Fred winked and a door materialized from the bare wall to Hermione's right. It was then that Hermione finally realized where they were. "Fred, why are we at the Room of Requirement? What does this have to do with me and my rune work?"

Fred walked up to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder. "You're a smart girl, Hermione. You figure it out." Then he whispered in her ear, "Do you know what the number one use for this room is?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Not a lot of people knew about the room. Or so Hermione thought. "Studying?" She guessed.

"Incorrect," Fred laughed, "Surely you can't be _that_ innocent."

"Well then what is it?" Hermione hated not knowing the answer.

Fred grabbed her hand and said, 'I can't just _tell_ you the answer, you have to figure it out. But, I can _show_ you." He opened the newly formed door and pulled Hermione inside.

Hermione looked around. She was a little less confused as to what Fred's intentions were as she looked at what form the room had taken. Candles hung from the ceiling of the small dimly lit room and were also scattered across the floor. The walls were covered in red satin. There was a large, handsome daybed adorned in matching red satin sheets. There were rose petals on the bed and on the floor. The room smelled of her favourite scents: heavily of freshly mowed grass, new parchment and Ron.

Hermione asked cautiously, "Fred, why did you bring me here?"

Fred stood right in front of her. She hadn't realized how tall he was until now. He answered, "Don't you want your work back?" He dangled the sheets above her head. "You can have them."

"Uhm, thanks," Hermione said as she reached to retrieve the papers, but Fred kept pulling them up out of her reach.

"That's not funny Fred," Hermione whined.

"What are you talking about? It's hilarious."

"Just give them back."

"I didn't hear you say please."

"_Please_."

"Okay, here you can have them."

Hermione reached for them again, but Fred pulled them away again. Fred then grabbed Hermione's chin and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione however, pulled away.

"Whoa! I don't like you that way."

Fred, still smiling, said, "Oh come now Hermione, like you didn't know what was going on."

Hermione didn't say anything, looking away at a particularly interesting candle.

"Think of it this way. Exams are coming up and I know how stressed you are. I'm here to help you relieve you tension. I'm doing you a favour." Fred smiled and placed his hands on Hermione's waist, "Just go with it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Actually," Hermione said as Fred started to lift up her shirt, "I can think of loads of things."

Before Hermione could make her points, Fred kissed her. He swept Hermione off of her feet and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and took off his shirt.

"You know," He said, kissing her neck, "It's kind of weird that you're my brother's age." He kissed her neck again before he began to take her shirt off.

"Yeah well," Hermione replied quietly, "It's kind of weird because I like you brother…"

Fred luckily wasn't listening. He was too busy fumbling with her bra clasp. "What the hell? Why are these things so bloody complicated?"

Hermione sighed, "Boys…" She helped Fred and did it herself. Right when her top half was completely exposed, the door opened.

Fred quickly stood up off the bed, and Hermione pulled the sheets up to cover herself as they looked toward the door and the intruder.

Standing in front of the door was Draco Malfoy accompanied by Neville Longbottom. Hermione's jaw dropped and Fred sniggered. As soon as Draco realized the room was occupied, he let go of Neville's hand and became furious.

"What the devil are you doing in here _Weasley_? And…" He looked past Fred to see who he was with, and upon spotting Hermione in such a compromising position, his jaw dropped open. "Granger, the filthy little Mudblood! My, my I will say I'm shocked. Miss know-it-all sneaking around with this blood traitor? So much for being innocent, Granger. Why don't you explain yourselves?"

Hermione stood up off of the bed, unaware that she wasn't wearing a top. Luckily, one of them had already seen her half naked and the other two were quite obviously unaffected. "We're studying." Fred handed Hermione her shirt, and she held it over herself as she picked up the dropped papers to thrust them in Draco's face. "See?"

"What are you studying? Tran_slut_eration?" Malfoy laughed at his own joke.

Hermione, who was now blushing deeply fumbled to find her words. "Oh yeah? Well, what are _you_ doing here?"

The young Slytherin boy's laughter died, leaving him completely speechless for a change. Neville on the other hand had become suddenly interested in his feet.

Fred was laughing again, "Draco, I didn't know you were in the closet. I mean I always assumed… but with Neville?"

Neville looked up and said confused, "I'm not in a closet. We're in the Room of Requirement. Which I guess _could_ be a closet, but I don't know why you would _want_ it-"

"Shut up!" Malfoy snapped. Neville started looking at his shoes again.

Fred and Hermione made their way past the odd couple. "We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." Hermione said while Fred whistled.

When Hermione and Fred returned to the common room still laughing about the afternoon's events, Harry, Ron, George and Ginny looked up in surprise.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked, looking between the pair with confusion.

Fred plunked himself next to George, replying "Guess who we saw in the Room of Requirement…"


End file.
